


Rain

by ChaosAngel1111



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Established Relationship, Inspired by a comic I saw on dA, M/M, Mistaken/Assumed Character Death, Rated T for Levi's swears, but there's a happy ending!, kinda angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 19:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5304116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosAngel1111/pseuds/ChaosAngel1111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were only like that for a moment or two, before a soft 'boo' was spoken into Levi's ear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, today is going amazingly for me, just wow, oh my God! So happy XD
> 
> Anyway! Quick little fic inspired by a comic by magickitt on deviantART and one of the comments left on it CX (Funnily enough, the comic was inspired by a Tumblr post) I think this helped me somewhat with my kind-of writer's block, yay! Hoping to get a sequel out to one of my much loved older fics soon, so ye, keep an eye out for that!

Fallen soldiers and steaming bodies of defeated titans were scattered about the ground, and only a few live soldiers remained. Most of them were severely injured though, and the ones who weren't were stuck tending to their wounds. Levi was the only one actively searching for survivers, though Eren was his priority.

The damn brat had shifted into his titan form a while ago, to help fight off other titans, but due to heavy rain that started falling, Levi had lost sight of him almost immediately. To make matters worse, Levi had lost his horse, so it would take longer to cover more ground, and he had to do his best not to slip and slide in all of the mud.

After about an hour of searching the man was starting to become frantic, there was no sign of Eren anywhere, and Erwin had ordered all soldiers to start returning to the walls. 

Levi's voice was becoming hoarse from all the yelling, but it didn't stop him.

"Eren!" 

"Eren, where are you?!"

"Damn brat, get back here!"

"Where the fuck are you? I'm not messing around!"

"Eren!!"

"Eren...!"

"Eren..."

"Cor...poral...?"

Levi stopped in his tracks and his eyes widened, he quickly turned his head from side to side, trying to find the source of the voice. Through the rain he could just about make out Eren's titan lying on the ground not too far away, it was steaming, but there was no sign of Eren himself. 

Levi's legs were already moving, carrying him closer. He slipped once or twice, but he didn't fall and soon he was standing right next to Eren. The boy had managed to pull himself out of his titan and was lying just a few feet away from its neck.

"Eren!" He called out, kneeling beside the shifter and pulling him into his lap, "Eren are you OK? Talk to me!"

"'M fine..." Came the somewhat muffled reply. Eren blinked up at him and a small smile stretched at his lips, "Hey Levi..." He lifted his hand weakly, and Levi took it in his own, threading their fingers together.

"You're going to be OK, we're going to get you help, just hold on a little longer!" Levi could feel tears stinging his eyes, but he did his best to hold them back, "You hear me, Eren? Don't die on me!"

"I... I'm tired, Levi..." The boy muttered quietly, his eyes slipping closed.

"No! Eren! Don't leave me!" Levi cried, shaking the brunet, "You can't leave me, Eren! Don't..."

Eren's breathing slowed and his hand would've slipped from Levi's if it wasn't being held so tightly.

"Please!" Levi sobbed, "Please don't leave me, Eren! Please... don't leave-" A choked sob escaped his throat and he held Eren close, not bothering to hold anything in any longer.

They were only like that for a moment or two, before a soft 'boo' was spoken into Levi's ear.

The older man immediately pulled back, and the first thing he saw was Eren's grinning face. He furrowed his brows in anger and he bit out through clenched teeth, "What the fuck, brat? What the actual fuck? I thought- do you really think this is the time to be playing pranks?!"

Eren laughed breathlessly and Levi pushed him to the floor, "I-I wasn't-... I didn't do anything...!" He panted, "You were mistaken...! I just- I'm tired from... from being in my titan form... so long." He shifted slightly and sat up slowly.

"It wasn't fucking funny, Eren, stop laughing." Levi growled, a few tears still running down his cheeks, "I fucking thought you were dead, I hate you."

"I love you too..." Eren smiled at the man, and leaned forward, his forehead on Levi's shoulder, "I'm really sorry, Levi... I'm perfectly fine though, I promise." 

Levi swallowed and wrapped one arm around the boy, the other coming up to wipe the tears from his face. It was useless, considering the rain, but whatever, "...You're not hurt though...?"

"No..." Eren murmured, "Just tired, just need to sleep a little..."

"Let's go home then." Levi sighed, pulling the boy into his arms and getting to his feet.

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiction is 'IShipAlmostAnythingYaoi'  
> DeviantART is 'ChaosAngel1111'  
> Tumblr is 'ChaosAngel1111'


End file.
